


Baby Ryokuryuu

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lessons, Newborn Children, Romance, Teaching, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: A collection of my tumblr prompts involving Baby Ryokuryuu LinaJae-ha finds himself enamored with his and Yona's baby girl Ryokuryuu, spinoff drabble part of my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series. Fluffy drabbles for Tumblr drabble challenge prompt and then goes into some angst prompts.





	1. Baby Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/gifts), [Bookman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bookman).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self prompt this time from the list! #42 “Stop being so cute.” I just so had to do this with Jae-ha and his daughter Lina from my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series, this is just a short drabble and I have no particular placement for it in the series so I'm putting it in the Tumblr Prompts for now ^^ Inspired by this amazing drawing: https://rollzerox.tumblr.com/post/171647204328/oh-my-goodness-your-artwork-is-just-amazing-do  
> I ended up adding a bit more to the beginning of this from my original tumblr post, I might keep doing this with some prompts as I post them if I think of more to add XD

“Alright princess, that’s enough for the day.” Hak sighed as he put down his practice sword. “You only gave birth a week ago, there’s no point in pushing things.”

Princess Yona twisted her mouth into a frown. “I’m fine Hak, I’ve already recovered most of my strength.”

“Is that why your legs are barely holding you up?” the Thunder Beast taunted.

Yona flushed a bit and groaned at that. She had been pushing herself to start training again as soon as she could, worried she’d begin to weaken taking too long of a break during the last month of her pregnancy and since the birth of her daughter. But she was still recovering after all, so she wasn’t at 100% just yet. But she sighed, it was getting dark so she had to concede at stopping for today. “I’m just tired because it’s been a long day.” She said, then turned to Yoon. “Hey Yoon, where’s Jae-ha?”

“Your husband took your daughter to your tent for the night, I think this night air was a bit cold for her so it was for the best.” Yoon explained. “You should get some sleep yourself.”

“I quite agree.” Valerie added, placing a hand on her hip. “Most women try to get in some rest after they give birth after all. As your healer I suggest you get some rest right now.”

“You guys worry too much.” Yona giggled, shaking her head.

“Considering the conditions we were in when you did give birth?” Yoon raised an eyebrow at her. “Plus Lina was born a bit premature, not to mention all the stress you’ve been under during your whole pregnancy.”

“Alright, alright, I’m done training for today anyway.” Yona chuckled and headed over to her tent. She lifted the flap of the tent to peek inside and smiled at the sight before her.

Their newborn baby daughter Lina was laying on the blankets, her arms waving and her feet moving about as the restless child couldn’t sit still. That figured, the babe moved around so much in her stomach after all and couldn’t sit still for a moment. As Jae-ha put it, Ryokuryuus just couldn’t be kept in one place for long could they? Jae-ha was laying on his stomach, his chin rested in his hand propped up by his elbow as he seemed completely mesmerized by their baby girl. His free hand was playfully poking at the tiny Ryokuryuu’s foot, seeming amazed how small it was compared to his own. His feet were swaying a bit in the air, as his legs were bent at the knee from the way he lay on the ground.

Lina giggled as she flexed her foot against her father’s touch, there was no dragon strength yet to her scaled leg so it didn’t hurt when she’d smack her foot against his finger. The sight was just beyond adorable, the current Ryokuryuu playing with the newborn Ryokuryuu, and a touching father and daughter moment on top of that.

“You’re so beautiful, just like your mother…” Jae-ha mused, still playing with his finger on the baby’s foot, tickling her tiny toes a bit. “Stop being so cute, you’re going to melt my heart sweetheart.” He chuckled as he looked at the adorable look on the baby’s face as she giggled.

“You’re both too cute.” Yona couldn’t help but giggle as she stepped into the tent now, smiling at her husband.

“Ah, hello my lovely.” Jae-ha turned to smile at her. “Care to join us?”

“ _Ahhhh_!” Lina waved her arms towards her mother.

“Of course, I just was having fun watching you two.” Yona smiled, sitting down and taking Lina into her lap. “And you tease me for being obsessed with your leg.” She teased.

“Well on Lina-chan it looks utterly adorable and not ugly at all of course, Yona dear.” Jae-ha smirked, sitting next to her and stroking her hair. “Once she comes into her powers I’ll have to be sure how to teach her all about the beauty of being the Ryokuryuu.” He moved his hand to tickle their baby a bit.

Yona smiled at that, leaning her head against his shoulder. “When do you think she’ll come into her powers?”

The Green Dragon shrugged. “Probably when she’s able to walk, I remember jumping higher than most people when I was a kid but going higher comes with time and practice, sadly being chained down I didn’t get much practice in. I wonder if I could have reached the sky at a younger age if I wasn’t held down.”

Yona frowned at that, reaching one hand to stroke his cheek. “Our daughter will never be held down like you were… I’m just sorry that….” She whimpered a bit thinking about what she found out when her daughter was born… About what could happen to her husband in a few years…

Jae-ha though leaned in and kissed her, smiling softly as he caressed Lina’s head, his fingers ruffling the little bit of red and green hair on her. “Of course she won’t, she’ll be loved and protected all her life. There’s nothing to be sorry over Yona darling, I’d go through it all again to have you both in my life. And like I said when she was born, I’d gladly trade my life for yours, which Lina did the most wonderful thing in the world just by being born…. She helped me save her beautiful mother.” He moved his hand to stroke Yona’s cheek. “Had she not been born when she was, who knows if we would have found you in time? It made me adore her already with all my heart.”

“ _Jae-ha…._ ” Yona’s eyes were shining at that, and Lina cooed in her arms. “… You still need to stay by my side as long as possible ok… _Husband?_ ” she choked a bit, her eyes brimming with tears.

Jae-ha smiled at that, brushing her tears away with his thumb. “Of course, I told you that I need to break my predecessor’s record after all… Plus I promised to be your legs for as long as you need me. Not to mention the fact that I’d never forgive myself for not seeing Lina grow into a beautiful young woman.” He tried to joke, dipping in to kiss her again.

“ _Ahhhh!_ ” Lina cried, poking her chubby hands at her parents as if asking for attention.

“Don’t worry little one, we didn’t forget you!” Jae-ha chuckled, taking Lina from his wife’s arms and snuggling her close, showering her face with kisses. “My precious little treasure.”

Yona smiled warmly at that, while they may not have long together due to the dragon’s blood, they’d still live their lives to the fullest and make as many happy memories along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish the next couple of chapters for When a Dragon is Born so I can start writing scenes like this into the series XD


	2. Smile While There's Time Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six year old Lina is upset about something she overheard concerning her father Jae-ha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually never meant to add to this one shot, but this little tumblr prompt I felt fit here rather than its own topic, I apologize for the angst!

Yona was searching the camp grounds for her daughter with her arms crossed over her chest, where could that little girl be? “ **Lina!** ” she shouted, then blinked when she found the six year old huddled in a corner behind the tent, sobbing to herself. “Lina? What’s wrong?”  
  
_“Mommy… Oh…!”_ the red and green haired child just hid her face between her knees. “… Is it true..?”  
  
The princess tilted her head. “What? Did Uncle Hak say something mean on accident?” she twisted her mouth since usually Hak and all the dragons were always sweet to her daughter, so what could upset her?  
  
Lina shook her head. “.. I overheard Uncle Kija saying something with Uncle Zeno… Is Daddy dying because of me?”  
  
Yona’s eyes widened at that. “…. _Lina_..” she bent down and pet her daugther’s hair. “Your father… I know he’s slowing down lately but he’s still in good health.”  
  
“They said it’s because I’m taking his leg!” Lina shouted, lifting her pant leg a bit to expose her green scaled right leg. “I don’t have to jump high anymore! I don’t have to kick strong if that means Daddy can stay! Mommy I don’t want to lose him!” she sobbed.  
  
“Neither do I sweetie…” Yona pulled her daughter into her arms. “But Daddy can’t help that… His powers pass onto you on their own. And your father doesn’t blame you so you shouldn’t either. None of us blame you. It’s not your fault. Just one day all of us return to the skies with your grandfather…” she stroked her child’s hair. “And one day Daddy will be there to greet us when it’s our time.”  
  
“But I don’t want him to go!” Lina sobbed. “Why does he have to go? Why can’t we stay together forever?”  
  
“Forever is a long time Lina.” Yona smiled sadly. “Look at Uncle Zeno, he’s been around forever and there are times he’s really sad right? He wishes he could go to the skies and see the rest of his family too, but he’s happy with us here. So rather than be sad and worrying about when we’re going to go, we should focus on what we have here, because one day we won’t have them anymore and that’s the time to think back about all the happy times we did have. Because if we spend all this time being sad, we won’t have happy memories to keep us strong later, right?”  
  
“…. Will Daddy be sad seeing me sad?” Lina asked.  
  
“Daddy already is sad, he just doesn’t show it because it would hurt you.” Yona answered, petting her hair. “… He didn’t like it when he told Mommy about it, because I cried just as much as you are now. But we both love you so much and want to be with you as long as either of us can. You’re his most precious treasure, Lina.” she then helped the child to her feet. “So come on, Uncle Zeno said people are like mirrors, if we smile then Daddy will smile too and not be sad knowing one day he’ll leave us, and take that smile to heaven where everyone will be jealous of the dorky dragon that has the biggest smile of everyone!”  
  
That made her little daughter laugh. “Ok! I’m going to make Daddy have a smile even bigger than Uncle Zeno!” she hugged her mother lovingly and rushed off to find her father, skipping along on her dragon leg to check the skies.  
  
Yona smiled to herself, though letting go of the tears she was holding back just thinking about how little time they may have left…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a rather gloomy mood the morning this drabble was in my head and just had to write it down, since it might not be exact canon to my story that's why it doesn't go into Crimson Emerald Rays


	3. Jae-ha's Jumping Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha gives his daughter Lina some jumping lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted originally on tumblr as a free-write, so some errors might be in this one as it was written quickly XD

“Now where did those two go off?” Yona scowled as she searched the camp for her husband and daughter, Yoon was nearly done with supper and they had run off. But that’s when she heard whimpering just a bit away from the tents by the pond.  
   
“I can’t do it daddy! How do you get so high so easily?” a young female voice sobbed.  
   
“Well daddy’s had a lot longer to practice at this, little one.” The elder Ryokuryuu chuckled.  
   
As Yona peered around the corner she caught sight of Jae-ha bending down next to their five year old child.  
   
“You’re only just starting to come into your powers sweetie, your dragon leg needs some time to mature.” Jae-ha chuckled. “Before I know it, you’ll be asking me for lessons how to kick mean bandit’s heads in like mommy does.”  
   
“But mommy’s so cool when she does that!” Lina protested, huffing as she crossed her arms. “I wanna make the bad men pay just like you, mommy, Uncle Hak and Uncle Kija do!”  
   
“Yes, yes she is.” Jae-ha smiled, petting his daughter on the head. “But we can’t have you in danger or you’ll make mommy worry, you don’t want that right? First we need to perfect your jumping. Let’s try to get up that tree to get some apples ok?” he pointed to a slightly high tree but it would be nothing for the Ryokuryuu normally to do, but their little daughter had only just started jumping higher so it would be a good test. “First bend your legs like this.” He helped position her into a crouch. “And then jump with all your strength into the air, but grab a branch to break your fall or else it can hurt when you land, especially if you don’t land on your dragon leg.” He instructed.  
   
“Right, here goes!” Lina leapt into the air but only made it halfway to the branch, missing as Jae-ha quickly jumped behind and caught her midair as she fell.  
   
“Too soon sweetie, and you have to lead with your dragon leg, that’s the one that makes it so you can jump.” He explained as they landed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead while putting her down. “Try again.”  
   
“Ok, I’m going to do this!” Lina said stubbornly, making a face that reminded her father of Yona so much it made him laugh. “Daddy! Are you making fun of me?!” she snapped.  
   
“No, no, not at all precious.” Jae-ha chuckled, petting her on the head and ruffling her green and red hair. “You just look a lot like mommy right now, and just as beautiful. Mommy didn’t start out strong either you know, in fact she was a weak little girl that cried a lot when she was scared when we first met.”  
   
“Really?” the little Ryokuryuu was obviously curious.  
   
“Yep, but she stubbornly refused help when everyone wanted to stop her from doing dangerous things. When mommy wanted something she made herself learn how to do it and wanted to become stronger.” Jae-ha mused, looking dreamy just recalling those days. “So just keep on trying and one day you’ll be just as awesome as mommy is, and just as beautiful and stubborn! Just be careful because mommy’s so stubborn she nearly got herself hurt very badly sometimes trying to do things all by herself insisting on protecting us when she didn’t need to.”  
   
“Says the stubborn dragon that got himself hurt many times protecting Zeno when he told him not to.” Yona stepped into their conversation, chuckling to herself. “Besides I thought that’s why you came along, husband?” she teased. “Because my stubbornness and determination to become stronger was interesting.”  
   
Jae-ha smiled and strolled over to his wife to give her a hug. “Of course it is, Yona-chan. But you must admit our whole group, especially Grandmother Yoon would have a heart attack if our darling daughter picked up your knack for getting into trouble and stubbornness to do things herself.”  
   
“I’m not the reason she has a dragon leg that can carry her into said trouble.” Yona pursed her lips into a pout. “And if anyone has a knack for getting into trouble and overprotective it’s you, Big Brother Ryokuryuu.” She teased as she kissed his cheek.  
   
“So we make a dangerous combination.” Jae-ha conceded, leaning in to catch her lips in a quick kiss. “And a lovely one at that….”  
   
Lina giggled as she watched her parents always be so affectionate with each other. “Daddy! Mommy!” she called from up in the tree, eating one of the apples. “Look I did it!” she had tried again while they were too busy with each other.  
   
“That’s my girl!” Jae-ha released Yona to extend his arms and catch Lina as she leapt from the tree back down. He swung her around and hugged his daughter tightly as he kissed her cheek. “See? You’ll be a natural beautiful Ryokuryuu that soars through the sky in no time!”  
   
“Just like you daddy?” Lina asked, brightly smiling as she said that.  
   
“Even more beautiful than myself, because you have your lovely mother mixed in there with you.” The Green Dragon smiled, holding his little girl in one arm while snaking another around his redheaded wife. “I take it Yoon is ready with dinner?”  
   
“That’s why I came to find you two.” Yona chuckled.  
   
“Daddy can you take us there in one jump right?” Lina asked with pleading eyes. “I want a ride in the wind!”  
   
“What am I, a horse?” Jae-ha sighed and rolled his eyes, he never could deny his daughter when she made that face.  
   
“Please daddy?” Lina asked once again, batting her innocent eyes.  
   
“Yes daddy, can we please?” Yona was giggling as she added to this. “After all Lina needs some pointers on her jumps right?”  
   
“Ah Yona Dear you know I’m always eager to give either of my favorite girls a ride.” Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. “As if I can deny either of you, pulling at my heart strings like this.” He then lifted Yona into his arms bridal style while allowing Lina to hold onto his neck and sling around his back before taking a mighty leap into the air. “Hold on tight girls!”  
   
“Weeeeeee!!!!!” Lina cheered as they soared into the air. “We’re so high! And I can smell the sea from here! It’s great!”  
   
“As you said, Ryokuryuu just can’t keep their feet on the ground.” Yona giggled.  
   
“Guess that just proves she takes after me I suppose.” Jae-ha conceded, smiling as they landed back at camp and placing the girls down. “Now, let’s join the rest of our family shall we?”


	4. Trapped in Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What would happen if Lina was a kid during the time Jae-ha and Yona are kidnapped by Gobi and in Kai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well anon you make me want to write a short passage seeing as I’m in the middle of writing this AU but with pregnant Yona, so here’s from chapter 165 during Jae-ha’s fight with the Tully Tribe during his ‘test’ Lina is about 5 years old here.

“Daddy!” Lina shouted when she saw her father injured on the field.  
   
“Whoa there little brat.” Kuelbo strong-armed the child back.  
   
“Unhand my daughter!” Yona stomped on his right foot as she attempted to strike him with her elbow, but the warlord caught it and merely smirked.  
   
“Nice elbow strike. I heard your old king dad was all about peace, just what was he teaching you?” Kuelbo asked, twisting her arm and pushing onto her back with his foot, smashing her face to the ground. “It’s worth pinning you down.”  
   
“Don’t do that to my mommy!” Lina hissed, giving a swift kick with her right leg but her dragon strength wasn’t all there in that motion, so she only caused him a brief discomfort.  
   
“And you have a little wild mare for a daughter.” Kuelbo added, turning to one of his soldiers. “Bring the chains, and get a leash for this brat.”  
   
He ended up chaining Yona’s hands together, while an iron collar was placed on Lina along with a chain, linking mother and daughter together.  
   
“…. What are they wearing?” was Jae-ha’s first question when he was finished, the look on his face of pure hatred. The soldiers had taken away both Yona and Lina’s shoes, and their feet were shackled.  
   
“This woman is like a wild horse and so is her brat, so I tied them down. You know women should be taught to keep their place.” Kuelbo said with a smirk. “You need to train your women better, you know what they say about keeping them barefoot and pregnant, right?”  
   
Something sparked in Jae-ha’s eyes and he was ready to spring and knock Kuelbo’s head clear off with his dragon leg, but several soldiers were ready and dogpiled him before he could, along one Kuelbo raising his sword to Lina’s throat.  
   
“Now, now, now… Don’t want the little one to lose her head now do you? Now, join the army and I’ll reconsider…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really short, but mostly because I really am going to AU this arc


	5. Lessons in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha teaches Lina how to fly in the sky as the beautiful Ryokuryuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for ZenoObsessed! Jae-ha teaching his daughter how to fly for the first time! ^^ I’m going to enjoy drabbling this for sure any excuse to write little Lina! On a side note she’s about 6 years old here, and thanks for the ideas of what Lina calls Hak and Kija!

“Watch me, Uncle Dark Dragon!” Lina cried as she leapt up into the nearby tree and plucked a few apples for them both. Luckily with Jae-ha’s lessons she had learned overtime how to land from her high jumps without smashing into people or other trees. She was really getting used to jumping high now and loved to show off to her uncles. “See? We can get a whole bunch of these for Grandma Yoon to make for dinner!” she exclaimed while eating one of the apples.  
   
“I’m sure he’ll love it.” Hak chuckled as he pet the child on the head. “And your mother’s going to be proud of you for helping out.”  
   
“Yona dear is always proud of our little one.” Jae-ha chuckled as he approached them, smiling as he had seen his daughter gathering the apples. “It seems you’ve been practicing some more with your jumps, Lina-chan.”  
   
“ **Daddy!** ” Lina cried, leaping over to her father and hugging him right away. “Daddy I can jump over the trees now! Ask Uncle Dark Dragon!”  
   
“It’s true Droopy Eyes, she’s going to be flying over our heads soon.” Hak chuckled. “You weren’t kidding when you said Green Dragons can’t stay on the ground.”  
   
“Uncle White Snake said I shouldn’t rush my powers or flaunt them around.” Lina pursed her lips into a frown. “But Uncle Hermit said that it’s normal for me to grow into my powers and get sudden bursts like this, besides Uncle Shin-ah was watching me the other day to make sure I didn’t hurt anybody.”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled at the slew of nicknames his daughter used for his dragon brothers, all taught to her by the Thunder Beast himself. “Your Uncle Kija is just worried you’ll hurt yourself or someone will see you and mistake you for a bird and try to shoot you out of the air, sweetie.” He reasoned.  
   
“With my hair?” Lina protested, flipping on of her pigtails that allowed the red highlights beam with the sun’s rays. “There’s no red and green birds about here daddy, besides I can move too fast for them to see me!” she beamed with pride.  
   
“Not if you’re flying my dear, as it’s merely jumping very high so it’s a long way down.” Jae-ha pointed out. “Remember how you can see the sky for a while on papa’s back?”  
   
“When can I jump like that daddy?” Lina asked. “Uncle Dark Dragon says he loved flying on your back but you complain he’s too heavy and he doesn’t wanna hurt you, I wanna take him into the sky one day!”  
   
Jae-ha smiled wide at that, cuddling his little girl while he spoke. “Awwww Hak, I had no idea you cared about big brother so much! You’re making my heart melt!”  
   
_“… She sure has her father’s big mouth…”_ Hak grumbled a bit, looking embarrassed she brought that up.  
   
“Well then Lina dear, would you like to test with daddy how high you can jump?” Jae-ha offered. “You remember how I told you to land safely from your jumps, right?”  
   
Lina nodded eagerly. “Can you show me one more time before I try?”  
   
“You just want me to carry you into the sky.” Jae-ha chuckled, bending his knees before winking to Hak. “Be sure to watch us, Hak. Lina-chan needs someone to rank her performance.”  
   
“She already beats you with grace in those jumps, you flying monster.” Hak remarked.  
   
“Well she should, after all she has Yona-chan’s blood in her.” Jae-ha chuckled, taking a quick leap into the air past the trees. “Try to go with the wind dear it’ll help boost you up better, also the trees make it easier to stay into the air, like this.” He extended his right leg and landed on a tree branch but quickly jumped off it back into the air. “But don’t linger on your jump for too long, the further high up you fall back down from the more force your leg will take when you land. And always, always land on your dragon leg sweetie, your human leg cannot take landings from up here.”  
   
“Right… I remember daddy.” Lina made a face as she recalled the time she mixed up and landed on her human leg when jumping out of a tree… And how much it hurt along with Yoon growling at her to be more careful. “I don’t want Grandma Yoon to yell at me again.”  
   
“None of us want that.” Jae-ha chuckled at her point, landing on the ground and placing his child down. “Now you give it a try, I’ll follow close behind.”  
   
“Ok daddy… Here goes!” Lina crouched for a moment before springing into the air, but she only made it to the top of the tree, she grabbed a branch before gravity pulled her back to the ground. Lifting herself up stubbornly to get some footing on the branch she jumped into the air again, this time surprised as her red and green pigtails flew up in the wind as she saw the clear sky and the ocean far away. “Wow!” she cried, surprised to see how high she got on her own but realized a bit too late how fast she was coming down with nothing nearby to land on except the ground below, and she was approaching that too fast. “Oh no!” she shut her eyes afraid until she felt something catch her and bring her back into the air. “D-daddy!” she cried, clinging to her father.  
   
“You’re so determined, just like mommy.” Jae-ha chuckled and shook his head. “You almost had it but panicked back there. The wind can really get you when you’re higher up, not to mention the distance you’re falling from. Remember you have to lead with your dragon leg ready to land at anytime dear, bend your human leg back so you don’t mistake them in the heat of the moment. Like how daddy is right now.” He pointed out, he was jumping with only his right leg between the trees while his left was kept up, bent at the knee so that his foot didn’t even touch the ground when he landed.  
   
“Try again, I know you’re nervous with me following you but it’s just to make sure you’re safe Lina-chan.” Jae-ha explained as he released her. “Tell you what, jump with all your might that way.” He pointed ahead a bit, the area was covered with quite a few trees. “The trees can break your fall if you lose control again.”  
   
“Ok… I’ll do it daddy!” Lina said with a stubborn look that made her father laugh as she looked just like Yona whenever she did it. “Here goes!” she leapt with all her strength, this time going just a bit above the trees and she shivered when she felt the wind resistance again, but she listened to her father’s warning and turned in the direction of the wind and landed on one branch of the trees but it snapped! She had lingered there too long and the force of her landing on it was too much, she came tumbling down… But she didn’t hit the ground as she was caught, she whimpered figuring her father caught her again from being close behind but blinked when she opened her eyes. “Uncle Dark Dragon!”  
   
“You hesitated there, but you almost had it.” The Lightning Beast said with an encouraging smile. “Hey you getting slow or something Droopy Eyes?” he scolded when the elder Green Dragon landed next to him.  
   
“I saw her sweet uncle was ready to rescue her so why should I rob you of your job?” Jae-ha chuckled. “After all you always tell Yona dear you’ll protect them both, even though they’re both stubborn and insist they’re fine.”  
   
Hak rolled his eyes at that. “Don’t remind me, and it’s not my fault your wife has a knack for getting into trouble. The princess never slows down even when she’s pregnant.” He sighed, shaking his head. “It was a wonder Lina was born alright, how the heck do you think this next kid is going to be ok?”  
   
Jae-ha shrugged, wrapping an arm around the Thunder Beast. “If Yona dear was going to miscarry she would have during the time she was pregnant with little Lina, and she turned out adorable, didn’t she?” he leaned in to kiss his daughter on the forehead. “Your little brother or sister is going to be just as darling and Uncle Hak will insist on protecting them as well.”  
   
“Will my brother or sister have my leg too daddy?” Lina asked, ever so curious.  
   
Hak and Jae-ha exchanged a glance with each other, not sure how to explain it to the small child but Jae-ha spoke first. “That’s something special only you’ll get for now, little one. The dragon gods don’t like too many of us running around at once after all, so only when you have adorable children of your own will it pass on again.” He smiled and poked her nose. “So your little sibling is going to be jealous of you, so as big sister you need to learn how to help take them to the sky right? That way they can enjoy what they don’t have as you share your ability, just like how mommy loves it when daddy takes her to the sky, right? Uncle Hak here even said how he wishes he could fly like daddy does.”  
   
“Well it would be useful.” Hak shrugged. “Your sibling might feel a bit out of place not having that leg like you do.”  
   
“But just like Uncle Hak, he doesn’t have any special abilities but as you know he’s one of us dragons all the same.” Jae-ha said with smile, hugging Hak closer. “Though your mother and Grandmother Yoon might argue that with all the things he’s done over the years, and kept up with me and Uncle Kija…”  
   
“Ok daddy! Then I want to practice some more!” Lina leapt out of Hak’s arms and turned to them with a smile. “I wanna make sure I can jump really high and fly so when my baby brother or sister want to fly I can take them anywhere just like you do for mommy! And I’ll look beautiful while dancing in the sky!” she giggled.  
   
Hak sighed and smacked his hand against his forehead. “… Dear god it’s like seeing a mini version of the princess sometimes… With your sass.”  
   
Jae-ha laughed at that one. “ _Well she is my precious treasure after all…_ ”


	6. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno finds himself having flashbacks while holding Baby Lina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from asunshinedragon: What about baby Lina pulling Zeno's hair?   
> Thanks for prompt! Here’s my attempt at that, as I assume Zeno held Hiryuu’s children when they were born I thought it would give him flashbacks and wonder about what would have been if Kaya had children with him.

“ _Ahhhh!!_ ” little Lina waved her arms around as Yona struggled to keep the baby still in her embrace. While taking care of the newborn the others were setting up camp, Yoon was preparing thing as Hak went to go hunt with Valerie. Jae-ha was with Kija setting up the tent and Shin-ah just sat quietly and watched while petting Ao.  
   
Zeno then sat next to Yona, smiling at the newborn. It had only been a few days since Yona gave birth and they were on the road again, after all they couldn’t stay still due to Kye-sook coming after them. “Little miss is adjusting to being a mommy pretty fast.” The Yellow Dragon chuckled.  
   
“I’m learning at least.” Yona chuckled, turning towards him. “Would you like to hold her?” she offered.  
   
Zeno blinked for a moment, but smiled and nodded, taking the baby into his arms. “… She has your eyes, miss.” He chuckled. “This kind of reminds Zeno when he held Yak-shi, Hiryuu’s son.”  
   
“That’s right you saw when he had his children and watched them grow up?” Yona asked, smiling as she saw Lina giggling in the Yellow Dragon’s arms. “She likes you obviously, maybe she senses your bond.”  
   
“ _Ahhhh!_ ” Lina reached up to touch Zeno’s cheek.  
   
“She kind of reminds me of Hiryuu’s daughter.” Zeno laughed, looking nostalgic holding the child. “Though Zeno never held one of the next generations as a baby before… Even after all this time. And little Ryokuryuu seems quite special.”  
   
“That she is, though you told me neither of Hiryuu’s children had his red hair right?” Yona asked, looking at her daughter and noting those spots of red in the small bits of hair she had.  
   
“They had black hair like their mother.” Zeno explained, leaning his head closer as he laughed while Lina patted her hand against his chest. “She sure is a lively one ** _-OWWW!!!_** _”_ he shut his eyes as Lina had just grabbed at a lock of his blonde hair, tugging on it.  
   
“Oh Zeno!” Yona gasped, ready to grab Lina in the event he might have dropped her, but the Ouryuu still held her tightly. “I’m sorry I’m sure she didn’t mean to…”  
   
“It’s ok little miss.” Zeno tried to laugh it off, keeping his smile as Lina kept tugging at his hair. “Babies can be unpredictable after all, better Zeno then her trying to pull her mommy’s hair out.”  
   
“Well she did tug on Jae-ha’s ponytail once.” Yona pointed out, reaching to push Lina’s hand away from the Yellow Dragon’s hair. “Stop that Lina, it’s not nice.”  
   
“At least she didn’t puke on him like she loves to do to daddy.” Jae-ha chuckled as he approached them. “Still, it’s not nice to do that to your Uncle Zeno, Lina.” He leaned in to tickle the baby a bit, poking her nose as she made a happy squeal seeing her father.  
   
“Shouldn’t you be finishing helping Kija set up, husband?” Yona scolded as the Green Dragon seemed to be slacking on his duties.  
   
“Oh come now Yona dear, can’t I be excused for a moment to check on my lovely daughter?” Jae-ha chuckled, leaning in to kiss his little girl’s forehead.  
   
Zeno just smiled watching them, having flashbacks himself of Yak-shi tugging on his hair, and even Hiryuu’s. Or how the baby princess yanked on Shu-ten’s hair and he growled so much the baby cried, making him feel like a heel. Abi scolded him and insisted he knew better what to do since he studied the most of the dragons, and Guen always was scared he’d crush the child with his dragon arm. It made him wonder though had Kaya been healthy what their children would have been like? Would he have a little son or daughter like Lina right now and would his powers have passed to that child or would he have had to watch that child grow old and die? Would the child have Kaya’s eyes and sweet personality, would he have grandchildren or generations by now? It really left a lot of question that he was only snapped back to reality when Lina pat her chubby hand against his cheek again, giggling.  
   
“ _Ahhh baaahh!_ ” Lina babbled, smiling wide at the Yellow Dragon.  
   
“Are you ok there Zeno?” Yona asked.  
   
“You kind of just zoned out there for a bit.” Jae-ha added.  
   
“Zeno’s fine, just fine.” Zeno chuckled, shaking his head. “… Just was reminded about a few things, that’s all.” He smiled and tickled Lina’s green scaled foot before handing her off to Jae-ha. “Ryokuryuu can nest with his hatchling, Zeno will go help White Dragon.” He then got up and strolled over to assist Kija.  
   
“Huh, that’s new. He never offers to help.” Yoon commented while coming over to start the fire over his pot he had set up.  
   
“Zeno? Are you ok?” Kija asked, noticing a strange expression on the Yellow Dragon’s face as he was looking back at Yona and Jae-ha sitting together and admiring their baby girl.   
   
For a moment Zeno pictured what Kaya would have looked like holding their child, and the thought nearly brought him to tears. He turned back to Kija and shook his head. _“…. Just wondered what could have been, that’s all….”_


End file.
